


Alex, no!

by rileynoah



Series: #DanversSistersWeek [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex YES, DanversSistersWeek, Day Four, F/F, Gen, Shovel Talk, alex no, this is legit just like feel good fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileynoah/pseuds/rileynoah
Summary: Day Four of Danvers Sisters Week: Alex no! Alex YES!Kara is avoiding her sister, and when Alex finally tracks her down, she delivers some nice shovel talk.





	Alex, no!

**Author's Note:**

> Some fucking feel good fanfic yo, hows this? hope ya'll don't hate me on saturday tbh
> 
> Mad props to [Olive](http://404artnotfound.tumblr.com) for the beta.
> 
> [catch me on tumblr.](http://letswreakhavoc.tumblr.com)

Kara has been avoiding her. 

She doesn't know why… or _how._

But she is.

And Alex is on the warpath to find out.

At first, she simply tries to catch Kara unaware. She breaks into her CatCo office and sits there for almost four hours. She even eats the food out of her hidden mini-fridge in an attempt to get her inside the room.

Kara never shows.

Next, she does the same thing at Kara’s apartment. When she unlocks the door and walks in, she notices that there is a fine layer of dust on surfaces that are in regular enough use that it seems out of place. There is bad thai food in her fridge, which is _really_ unlike Kara. When has her sister, who has a black hole for a stomach, ever let food rot when it could have been eaten. 

She waits on Kara’s couch all night, texting back and forth with Maggie in the meantime. She watches some trashy movies and programs Kara’s TV to always automatically turn to the Kids Network whenever it turns on.

Kara never shows.

She tries the DEO next. Donning her uniform and grabbing her phone, she stakes out the control room for an entire day to see if Supergirl makes an appearance. She almost gets kicked out three times. Once because she wouldn’t stop poking Vasquez’s arm with her foot. Once because she’d almost broken Winn’s keyboard after she’d convinced him to let her play a game at his station. And once, finally, because she managed to hit J’onn directly in the face with a crumpled up piece of paper she was supposed to be shredding.

Kara never shows.

Sure, she communicates over the open line, but she never directly replies to Alex’s questions. She feigns attacks and car crashes and straight up _‘I’m helping an old lady cross the street’_ but never once answers Alex’s questions.

She’s even screening her calls. Only picking up when it’s an emergency. Alex isn’t even sure how she can tell when it’s an emergency, but all of her personal calls go unanswered.

It’s driving Alex nuts.

Until…

“No, Agent Danvers you can’t go in-”

She crashes through the door of the office, eyes landing on exactly what she had suspected. 

Kara and Lena.

Tangled up on the couch.

_Making out._

Now, don’t get her wrong. Alex has no problem with this. In fact, she’d just won the betting pool containing about thirty people in Kara’s life. Friends and DEO agents, even co-workers at CatCo alike. Kara has just made her at least five hundred bucks.

But Kara hadn’t told her.

She’s not exactly sure whether it’s because Kara is afraid that Alex doesn’t approve. Or maybe because Kara feels like she’s taking away from her revelation of being gay. Or maybe it’s just because they felt like keeping it a secret for a little while.

But Alex isn’t having it.

“Alex.” Kara warns, voice low and steady. She’s untangled herself from Lena, standing in front of her whilst the younger woman puts herself back together. Alex can just see her wiping her smudged lipstick from around Kara’s hip.

She says nothing.

Simply beckons for Kara to come closer.

Kara stares at her warily. “What is it, Alex?”

“Come here.” Alex beckons again, waving her sister forward. 

Kara inches forward, like a scared animal in the presence of its predator. Her eyes never stray from Alex’s, and Alex makes sure hers don't either. 

“I was going to-” Kara starts, but Alex waves her off, simply beckoning her closer again.

Once Kara is in reach, Alex reaches forward to pull her into a tight hug. Kara flinches, but lets herself be wrapped up in the warm embrace of her sister. Alex is pretty sure she even hears a sniffle.

“I’ve missed you.” Alex murmurs. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

“But I have to do this, okay?”

“Wha-”

Alex shoves Kara out of the office quickly, catching her off guard. Anyone else would have been met with steel, but Kara is so used to softening around Alex that she doesn’t even have a chance to fight it. Alex shuts the door behind her and locks it, hoping that Kara won’t break Lena’s door down purely because of the fact that it’s Lena’s door.

“Alex, no!” Kara shouts through the door.

“Alex, YES!” Alex shouts back. She can hear Lena snicker from the couch, and she finally turns her attention back to the young Luthor.

“So…” Alex drawls, moseying her way over to the couch and dropping down onto it. She purposefully sits on the opposite cushion to Lena, far away from where they had been making out, and tries not to think about it. “You and my sister, huh?” 

“Yes.” Lena answers, all straight lines and professionalism.

“That’s good.” Alex says with a smile. “You two will be good for each other.”

At that, Lena looks astounded. She’s staring at Alex with some mix of awe and confusion, and Alex lets herself bask in it for a moment before turning back into Agent Danvers. 

"I don't think I need to threaten you properly because if you hurt her, you're going to have to live with it."

Lena gapes at her, unmoving.

“Thanks for making her happy!” Alex chirps. “I can see she makes you happy too. I’m glad.”

“What?”

“I like you, Luthor. Contrary to popular belief.”

Lena just continues to gape at her as she gets up from the couch, walking to unlock the door. Kara is standing on the other side, dopey grin on her face.

“You going to stop avoiding me now?” Alex asks.

Kara nods mutely, pulling Alex back in for a hug just this side of bruising.

“Thank you, Alex.” Kara whispers into her neck.

“Anytime, sis.” Alex murmurs back. “Double date soon, yeah?”

Kara grins, pulling back. “Of course.”


End file.
